Loki Trouble
by Hullo Kat
Summary: Loki ends his final breath on earth—and is reincarnated as a boy! Tony knows the only thing possibly worse than dealing with an evil God, is one trying to grow up. Loki can't seems to recall anything. Rated T for potential violence.
1. Prologue

**I'm excited to be posting my new fanfic series, Loki Trouble! Please bear with me and the incredibly short prologue—the chapters will be much longer, and questions will be answered.**

**The Avengers and all of the characters included do not belong to me, but the wonderful Marvel.**

**Review, review, review! Tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

The Avengers were having a rough day. It started out like any other—the occasional hangout, and a box of Dunkin' Donuts for Tony—and ultimately led up to undesirable happenings. As much as the team missed Thor, they sure didn't expect to see him so soon, especially after his younger brother's attempt to 'exterminate man-kind'.

The Norse God makes a delightful entrance through a swirl thunder and Tony's ceiling. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Tony all look up, their eyes stretched wide and bodies tense with shock as debrief rains down in thick, dusty tendrils. He pauses and looks up, expecting a fair greeting. All is silent but the hanging of jaws.

"My friends," he grins, opening his massive arms to embrace. There's an urgency to his stance, but he is relatively glad to have returned, thus forces upon delight. Silence. "It has been a great while."

Tony regains composure. He strides forward, rubbing away a patch of glazed sprinkles from his unshaved cheek, and blinks from the previous Avenger to the gaping hole on his million-dollar home. "Thor? What are you—Natasha, put the gun away." She doesn't. "Natasha. We are not being attacked. It's _Thor_. _Put the gun away_." Slowly, the red-head slips an ivory pistol back into her boot, still tense and prepared to launch herself into battle at any moment.

"Sorry," she grumbles, "But the last time a god came crashing through the ceiling, he was attempting to slaughter us and demolish New York City." The others nod, and Clint absentmindedly brushes off his shoulders. It has been a good while since the Avengers defense, but Loki's antics forever put the Earth on edge and forged the team to companionship. Thor, on the other hand, had departed back to Asgard with his troublesome brother.

Thor grimaces. Tony sends him a questionable glance and crosses his arms, immediately getting the sense something is wrong. He knows that look all too well. "Thor. Why the hell are you here? Even more so, standing in a pile of what used to be my roof?"

"I wanted to make an entrance, my friend. Have you forgotten of our compatibility, and the past months following?" Tony scowls, as if to say, God or not, you're paying for the damages. "Yes, of course. You desire my fateful news, I presume."

"Fateful?" Banner echoes, laying a stack of research papers on the coffee table beside him. He appears relatively calm for a man capable of mass destruction, and Tony notes this with relief. "Thor…does Fury know you're here?"

"Obviously not," Clint snorts, "And I don't think he would be delighted, either."

"If I could have a word," sighs the immortal, exasperated. Tony gestures for the team to cease their chatter and nods for him to continue. "I am afraid…that I am not the only Asgardian to return to your planet."

The temperature drops, and suddenly, Tony finds himself unable to breath. "What do you mean by that?"

"I believe you're insufferable mind has created a fair picture, has it not?"

Natasha's hands are back on the gun, only now, it's pointed at another emerging figure. The newcomer lands softly amongst Thor's 'entrance', grinning maliciously. Sleek black hair and dancing robes greet the Avenger team, and Thor raises his inseparable hammer, Mjölner, as Tony attempts to hide the horror that has perched in his chest.

The 'man' standing before them is none other than the God of Mischief, and he bears a dangerous proposition.


	2. Dunkin' Donuts

**I hope this suits you guys better in length. Things will start to pick up now.**

**As always, the wonderful Marvel owns all rights to these characters.**

**Please tell me how you guys are liking the story.**

**-Hullo Kat**

* * *

Loki looks exceptionally well for having been imprisoned ten months. He grins and raises his staff, allowing the others to wield backwards. "You don't look glad to see me. I'm insulted." There's a tint of amusement to his voice, and from Tony's perspective, he doesn't appear insulted in the slightest. Hell, he looks overjoyed. Or is that just the evil expression talking?

"You brought Loki here?" Steve squeaks, frozen on the couch. The man holds onto nothing for support, bearing only jeans and a formal shirt. Tony feels the same vulnerability, but doesn't dare make a move on Jarvis or his suit. _Patience. Maybe we can sort this out without violence. _Then again, how many times had they attempted to subdue Loki quietly?

Natasha seems to crave the opposite. Clint falls beside her, hands tightened around his bow, and flexes a silver arrow. Banner remains still, but his eyes narrow and his skin looks a bit sickly—make that green.

"Brother," Thor snarls, ignoring the Captain, "You're quarrel is with me, not Earth. I've defeated you once, and I'll do it again to protect this planet."

Loki's eyes glower like emerald flames. "The desire is not to protect Earth, but dear Jane. My quarrel is indeed with you, but you're precious Avengers all the same. Perhaps New York doesn't suit my taste—the heads of the ants who shamed my pride? Indeed the revenge I desperately taste."

"You want to taste our heads?" That's Tony speaking. He's only feet away, jaw clenched and hands on his hips. He learned the technique from Pepper, the only women who could ever really defy him. "Let's get some thing's straight, Loki. You had an army last time we spoke. An army of ugly, raging aliens from you're dimension. I don't exactly see any hideous creatures." The playboy glances up to Thor, who bites his lip and looks away. He has a lot of explaining to do.

The God of Mischief only laughs. There's no trace of fear in his eyes, but Tony notices a great amount of lust. _He's lost his marbles._ "You amuse me, Stark. I'm a God, you fool. A God is not easily defeated, with or without an army. I have little use to this world, not without the Chitauri to aid me. But I have use in your extermination."

"Try me," he snarls, and before Loki can react, rolls forward into engaged action. "Jarvis, my suit!" Gold and red plate's come crashing down, automatically clicking into place and forming to his body—he didn't realize just how handy the controls in his home were, or the speed of his equipment. Thank God for Jarvis.

Loki see's it coming. He dodges a metal fist and flashes his staff towards the opposing man, face drawn back into a growl. Tony isn't so lucky. The blast sends him plummeting through a foot of wall, and he groans as pain takes over the desire to move.

The Avengers are assembled. Clint draws back his bow and fires and arrow to force Loki back, while Natasha lands bullets as back-up (and manages to defray the couch rather than the actual threat). Banner isn't oh-so-clam anymore, and 'The Other Guy' roars out in fury, knocking over the coffee table and his neat alignment of papers.

Loki doesn't like the Other Guy. He leaps upward from the gaping hole, possibly to drive the green beast out. "Let us take this outside, shall we?" The Hulk rages after him.

Tony clambers out from the wall and grabs Thor's arm, pulling him aside. "What the hell is going on, Thor? I swear to god, if you don't—"

"Asgard is under attack."

"Come again?"

Blasts of blue light illuminate the sky. Loki's on the move.

"My people—and the Frost Giants. War, my friend. Odin sent me with a great amount of dark energy as he had beforehand, all in the favor of warning the people of Earth. I am afraid we are no longer in protection. The Chitauri will return."

The billionaire feels the temperature drop another thirty degrees. He forces a straight face, knowing of the consequences but resuming those queries for later. _We'll deal with that matter later. _

"Explain to me why Loki has accompanied you, and the fact he's completely _mad_."

"I…I cannot be sure. He has stirred powerful magic of his own, and managed to follow my steps. He spoke truth—he has no army, and he has no need for the Chitauri. His motive is revenge. I didn't realize his presence until prior of my arrival."

He feels sick. So sick that Jarvis offers him directions to the nearest hospital. "You're bluffing."

"What is this 'bluffing' you speak of? Have I done you wrong?"

"What? No. Forget it. Just…do me a favor, and put your brother in place. If he's really just picking a fight, we don't have time for a pointless battle. I have to contact Fury before—"

There's a light. A beautiful, blue light, one much larger and much greater than the ones that had hung above their heads just minutes previous. Tony doesn't realize death advancing until the mighty Norse God steps in front of him and reflects it off Mjölner.

Loki is grinning. He expects death to both his brother and Stark—a sadistic enjoyment—but as he lands amongst shattered glass and tattered debrief, the Hulk bounding just behind, the same beautiful light that had come from his staff hits his body like a spear and slices right through him.

Thor looks horrified, his mouth agape and hammer lose of grip. Tony stands there in utter silence, deciphering the image as a potential allusion. It's not. Down the small God goes, spurting blood he shouldn't have bled and screaming a scream unlike his own. His brother rushes forward, crying above the noise, "Loki! Forgive me!"

The whole scene is chaos. Natasha leaps down from her perch on the roof, Clint withdraws an arrow, and the Hulk shifts into a very naked, very quiet Banner. Steve pops his head up from behind one of the surviving couches, looking embarrassed of his hideout until he cites what has everyone's attentions. His face softens into remorse.

Loki stops moving. Thor kneels down and holds his head, wailing out with grief.

"Is he—?" Banner begins in a whisper.

"But he's a god!"

"Can Gods die?"

Tony swallows down a fit of shock and closes his eyes, aware of the near-death encounter. He isn't sure whether to feel relief of Loki's riddance or pain for the sobbing God. "Not by a mortal's hand, no," he chocks out, "Thor deflected Loki's attack, and the energy was enough to…" There's no need to finish.

The Iron Man pulls off his helmet, throwing it to the side as he looks upon a pale, red-painted body. "Thor. This was never our expectation. I'm so sorry." The apology feels funny on his tongue. _I'm apologizing for killing an evil villain. Though, that villain is still his family._

Black smoke begins to snake over Loki's body, sparking green and white shards. Even Thor looks startled, and he stumbles back, watching as an unmoving corpse is engulfed in shadows. Tony simply leans forward, perturbed, and is suddenly thrown back by a blinding force. He blacks out for a good five minutes, but when he awakens, only he and Thor stir among the unconscious heroes.

"Loki?" That's Thor speaking—his voice is muffled and blotted, but the mighty immortal is already on his feet and leaning over something. Tony blinks and scrambles up, but as soon as his eyes august, he feels he might faint again. A young adult Loki lays untouched among the rubble, breathing but very much asleep. A child. An innocent-like, cherubic youth, resting in the form of his greatest enemy.

Tony just wanted to eat his Dunkin' Donuts in piece. "Oh, crap."


	3. Fury's Furious

**Hopefully I'm keeping you guys content with these chapters.**

**Things are starting to get intense for the Avenger baby-sitting crew.**

**A special shout out to msgone, Amy and ****JDLuvaSQEE**** for your reviews. Keep them coming! You guys are awesome.**

—**Hullo Cat **

Tony's home was in ruins. An unconscious child lies sound in Thor's arms. The donut box had been demolished by a shard of ceiling. He would think twice before inviting the Avengers back to his house for casual Friday.

Loki stirs, muttering something. Everyone holds their breath. He appears awake, but a sigh escapes his lips and he sleeps once more, pale skin lacking the blood it held earlier. Thor draws a hand through his younger brother's hair and winces, stricken with—what? Greif? Shock? A twinge of both?

"What do we do now?" Natasha draws an arm over the other, wide-eyed. Her face is streaked with ash and her clothes are torn, a clear sign that the few seconds of conversation between Tony and Thor had been an arched battle for the team. Banner descends down the stair case in a set of the billionaire's clothes, overcome by guilt.

"Thor," Tony's voice sounds strangely sympathetic, "We've got to leave. Now. I can imagine most of New York saw my home—" His cell buzzes in his back pocket. 'Blocked Number' glows in bolded text on the screen. _Fury._ "Crap." He drew it to his ears. "Erm, hello?"

"You'd better have a good explanation for this, Stark. The Police are getting calls around about blue explosions coming from_ your_ house. What's going on?"

"Well, you see, sir, we have a bit of a problem. Thor showed up at my house, and—"

"You'd better be messing with me, for your own sake. Best you have a friend named Thor?"

"Indeed I do. He's big, meaty, and comes from another dimension. Does that clear everything up for you?"

Fury's breathing quickens on the other end. He doesn't sound angry anymore, but rather impatient and caught in disbelief. "You mean to tell me Thor is on Earth, right now? And he _attacked _you?" A soft mutter can be heard from under his breath, though Tony has to strain just to hear it, "That would explain the weird signals we've been getting this morning. Damn it."

"No. No, actually, the blame goes to Loki. Tore my house up."

"_What_?"

Tony explains, leaving one tiny detail out. Fury is silent on the other end for many heartbeats.

"He's dead, then? Thor killed Loki?"

"Not exactly. I'll, uh, I'll call you back."

"Stark, don't you dare—" he hangs up.

Thor looks up, eyes brimmed with tears. "I thought I might be able to…to _concede_ with Loki before violence occurred. I was wrong. The blast should have killed him, but instead, I've turned my brother into a youth. What if he doesn't recall me? What will Odin say?"

"We'll figure this out," Tony promises, feeling a head ache come on. "Right now, we can't let Fury find him. Not yet." For a man of science, not even he could explain the current events. Thor was right. Loki should have died—had his magic saved him of complete alliteration? _Perhaps it was a spell he set on himself._

Natasha folds her arms. "You want to hide a criminal mastermind from SHEILD?"

He shrugs. "Sure, why not? We've had these hangouts every Friday for two months straight, and Fury didn't pick up on that, either." The Black Widow still doesn't look convinced. Thor stands, holding his sleeping sibling in large, silver-cupped arms.

"So. Maybe it's just me, but I think I hear helicopters outside." Steve's expression is grim. "Maybe, uh, you want to speed this conversation up? For all we know, Fury could be marching down here himself."

"Impossible," Clint snorts, "He's on some trial meeting in New Mexico."

Thor perks up. "New Mexico? Jane?"

The archer shrugs helplessly, though his eyes rest on Loki, tinged with bitterness. _Even as a kid, he's still our enemy,_ Tony thinks to himself, frowning. _If he does recall who he is, we might be in the same position. Kids must be worse than adults, right?_

"Jarvis, get the cars ready downstairs," Tony yawns, arching his back as the copper and red plates release from alignment. He turns and offers the unconscious Loki one last glance, "First things first, we need a place to cover. I hope you're all fond of Stark Headquarters."

Is that groaning he hears?

'Sneaking out' wasn't necessarily easy in a set of silver Ferraris. There were news reporters standing outside his house. _News reporters_, already on the scene and being pushed back by police. Tony slammed down on the peddle and sped past whirring sirens, Clint following closely behind, whooping from the front seat.

They arrived at Stark and headed to the top floor, where Pepper was waiting for him. "Tony," she snaps her foot down with a furious scowl, "Where the hell have you been? Never mind—I don't want your excuses. I've got Fury on the line and he doesn't sound happy—nor does the chief of police. What happened to the house? Is it still in one piece?"

"Pepper, _please_," Tony sighs, rubbing his forehead in exasperation, "Give me a chance to explain, okay? But, uh, maybe this'll clear some of it up." The team steps inside the office. Steve waves and Natasha folds her arms; Clint stands off to the side with a poker face and Thor cuddles sleeping Loki to his chest. Pepper is suddenly at a loss for words. Her jaw hangs open and she stumbles on platform heels. "Tony, I'm—I'm going to—Is that Thor? Who's the boy in his—Oh my god."

"Thor accidently reflected Loki's blue fire ball of death and it sliced him in two," Natasha sums up, lacking any taste of emotion, "and he somehow managed to reincarnate as a boy. Tony's ceiling is capish and Steve hid behind the couch like a baby—"

"I did not! It's not my fault I don't carry weapons around everywhere I go."

"—to which case Tony decided it would be a fabulous idea to hide him from Nick. Any more question, Potts?"

Pepper bites down on her lip and turns to glare at Tony, though he thinks he sees a glint of tears. "I thought we've gone through this once, how many more times? I nearly lost you in New York. Now you want to take care of the man who almost cost you your life?"

Tony shrugs. "What can I say? He's just a kid. Fury would most likely snatch him up from us. I couldn't let him do that to Thor. It's his brother."

"_That's not your decision to make_!" Pepper hisses, bristling to the core. Tony recoils. "Loki is a _God_. Just because he's a boy doesn't make him any less dangerous. " Her eyes settle on Thor. "Is it normal? You brother, is it normal for something like this to happen?"

Thor blinks. "I…I cannot be sure myself. As Gods we live different lives, longer years…but a _child_. Loki must be a lot more powerful then I suspected to pull something like this off, especially after destruction by his own hand."

"Thor?"

The voice is small and quaint, but something about it sparks bittersweet memories for Tony, who jerks away sheepishly. _He's up._ Two gorgeous, yet cold green eyes blink open and look from the Norse God to the surrounding mortals, confused and sleepy. He repeats himself in monotone: "Thor? What's going on?" The child reaches up and rubs his eyes.

Tony was beginning to doubt his sense of control. This wasn't right—_nothing_ about this was right. Such an evil, cruel-hearted creature couldn't possibly reside in those big round irises and flushed cheeks.

Thor swallows. "Brother."


	4. Don't Look at Me

**I've been wanting to write out Loki feels for a while. So here you go.**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews and follows. **

**All characters belong to Marvel. **

**-Hullo Kat **

* * *

It isn't until just now that Tony realizes not only has Loki shrunk, but his set of Asgardian armor as well. Besides his helmet, which had proceeded to roll off during their pursuit to Stark Industries, the child God was an uncanny miniature version of himself in every possible way. Why is that so startling to the matter at hand?

Thor holds the waking child tighter, looking around for support but receiving fixed stares instead. When he realizes he's on his own, he swallows gloomily and sets Loki down. The small boy is still rubbing his eyes, shoulders drooped and small green cape billowing with descant. Tony finds it strangely adorable , and scolds himself afterwards. _He's just so damn cute—geez, what's wrong with me? _

"Hello, brother. Did you sleep well?"

Loki frowns and turns to face him, grumbling, "I had the strangest dream, Thor. We were all grown up, adults if you will, and—" His eyes widen when he realizes everyone in the room is 'grown up' but him. "T-Thor?! What's the meaning of this? Who_ are_ these peasants?"

"Peasants?" Clint crinkles his nose, clearly offended. Banner shushes him, pushing a set of glasses up his nose as he observes. Tony wonders whether the scientist came to help or take notes on the God's behavior.

"Well, you see, Loki. Uh. Did you sleep well?"

"You already asked that," Tony offers helpfully. Pepper proceeds to whack him over the head.

"Yes, of course." Thor bends down and puts his hands on the dazed child's shoulders. "Some fretful events have taken place, brother. You've changed. Do you remember anything up until now?"

Loki blinks, clearly confused, and tears his gaze away from the Avengers and Pepper. His query strikes an astounded reaction. "Of course I do. I remember mother coming in to say goodnight before bed and Odin scolding you about pulling Melena's skirt up at the gala. I remember…well, everything. What's there to forget? Now tell me, Thor, did you mess around with magic? Is that why you're so big? Or are you even my brother?" He suddenly draws back and puts up a hand, growling. "Have I been kidnapped? Feigns! I'll tear you to bits, every one of you! I demand answers this instant!"

Tony's upper lip sticks up. _Still the same violent Loki we all know and don't love._

"I can assure you that you haven't been kidnapped," Thor smiles warmly, though Tony notices a glint of sadness. _He misses this sort of stuff, doesn't he? Loki being a kid, not trying to kill him and all. _ "I'm not the one who's changed. You're just as big as myself. Some complications occurred."

Loki draws a hand through his hair, slicking it back. A tremble shakes his voice: "What kind of changes?"

The group exchange glances. Maybe it would have been best to figure out what they were going to tell him beforehand, not the moment he woke. Then again, Pepper was supposed to be the advice giver, and all she seemed concerned about was the house. "There just minor damages, Pep," Tony hisses, aware of her glaring. Loki stares at the two, narrow-eyed. "I mean, geez, if it means that much I can call a guy right now."

"Tony, shut _up_." Natasha gestures towards Loki with warning. Steve coughs into his sleeve and Banner takes off his glasses to clean them. Clint still looks offended about the peasant comment, but manages a snort. He realizes what's got them so antsy and immediately goes numb. _Oh, you've_ got _to be kidding me. _

"This isn't my problem," he cries, raising his hands as a barrier, "I didn't do this. It shouldn't be my job to tell the kid. Thor, he's_ your_ brother!"

Natasha threatens to break his neck if he doesn't make a move. He believes her. "Fine. Just…fine." What was he supposed to tell him? 'Well, hello there little boy, you're an evil mastermind that tried to kill Thor and myself. You got hit by your own blast in the process and turned into a magical child. Surprise!'

"Hey, uh, Loki."

"Peasant."

Tony swallows down a rude comment. "Yeah, okay. Peasant. I suppose that has a nice ring to it. So, um, here's the deal…" He takes a step closer and kneels down. Thor is still, hands still clenching the child's shoulders for support. "I, erm…So…Did you sleep well?"

_I'm not cut out for kids._

* * *

"Fury's calling again." Pepper glances down at her phone, overcoming an anxiety attack. "SHEILD is our ally, not something we ignore. You've got to tell him what's going on, before he sends drones down here to slaughter us all. Tony, are you even listening?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Tony looks up from the couch, sloshing his drink around. "I'm trying to think, Pep, if you'd be so considerate for a minute." She whistles through her teeth, furious.

"I'd kill you right now if you weren't my boss."

"But I am your boss."

He hears the click of heels as they exit out the office door. "I have a press call, thanks to Loki's little show back there. You're lucky I could come up with a believable alibi."

"And what's that?"

She stops and looks over her shoulder. "Doesn't matter. When I get back, everything better be sorted out. Not just Fury, but the child. If you can't find any way to tell him the truth, you'd better come up with a damn good lie. You hear?"

"Yes, mom. _Goodbye_, mom."

Pepper states his immaturity and departs down the empty halls. Luckily for the both of them, Stark had been under revisions and closed off for the Friday—he could only imagine what it would be like rounding a group of superheroes into a building full of busy workers. Now that he thought about it, that may have been interesting to play out.

_Right, okay. Tame the little God._ Tony turns stead-fast and exits into the lounge section of the office, a new improvement. Loki is sitting in Thor's lap, bending over to examine a pixilated version of checkers. The other Avengers are nestled on the opposite couch, watching warily. Loki looks up as he enters. For a child, he's awfully patient, gaze cold but collected as he waits for the man to speak. If Tony had been in his position, he'd be off the walls demanding answers.

Thor doesn't seem interested with the Iron Man. Was he angry? _This is his fault, not mine._ Tony lets out a sigh and sits down beside Loki. "Hey, Banner? Why don't you give the others a tour around Stark? I'm going to have a little chat with Thor and Loki."

Once the Avengers have filed out, he turns to the two Gods. Thor manages to catch his expression; deathly calm for a playboy. "I'm going to be honest with you, Loki, things aren't looking good. Do you really want to know what happened? Because, I've got to tell you—" The dark-haired boy clambers into his lap. Tony asks him what the hell he's doing, not sure whether to react or go limp.

Loki just shrugs. "What? Thor let me sit in his lap. You're a peasant; I'm authorized to do whatever I want to you."

"…Right. Listen, Loki, I know you don't remember anything, but about being a child. There was an accident, and…" He hears sniffling. Or is that his nose-bleed coming on again?

"Loki, don't cry, we'll figure this out." Thor makes a move to comfort a suddenly weepy child-God, but his arms remain glued to his side, stiff and rigid. He looks on the verge of tears himself. Loki begins to concur he isn't crying, but sniffs louder instead.

It made sense why Thor couldn't explain this without his help. He was afraid of losing the old Loki. The Loki that still cared about him.

It was up to Tony to keep their relationship from crumbling, even if lying was involved_. An alibi. That's what I need._ "There was an accident. You and your brother were transported to Earth—" _what do they call it? _"—Migard, I mean, by your father. In the process, your magic bugged out and you become a child. That's all there is to it, but I promise we'll find a way out of this." Loki doesn't stop crying. He balls his hands into tiny fists and buries his head into Tony's shirt, letting out the frustrations that had been rocking him since his awakened sleep.

Tony lets him.


	5. Pizza Problems

**I'm sorry it took so long, but school came down pretty hard on me.**

**On the previous chapter part of the section was supposed to be separated and jump to a new scene, but the coding in my document didn't work. So, hopefully it doesn't misbehave again. **

**Hope you guys enjoy, and please let me know what you think. I love suggestions and comments.**

**~Hullo Cat**

_**Any and all the characters involved belong to Marvel.**_

* * *

Tony sent the other Avengers home over an hour ago. He knew Fury would get a hold of him sooner or later, but it was best without everyone else involved. Only Thor and Loki remain, and both are patrolling him in some way—Loki, fast asleep on his chest, and Thor pestering him over delivery pizza.

He lays quietly in the lounge, doing his best not to shift and wake the sleeping child propped against him. "I told you adding a lounge to Stark Industries was a good idea," he sniggers under his breath, prepared to recite the same line once Pepper returns. Speaking of which, he needed another alibi for when she discovered Fury was still calling and unaware.

Loki stirs. His face is still blotted and puffy from the fit he held earlier, and Tony can't help but feel sorry for him. The answers they offered made little sense and even someone as dastardly and cruel as the God didn't deserve to be lied to. Then again, what else could have been said? Until further notice, Loki was bound to suffer an in-the-dark consequence. _Thor just got his old brother back, he shouldn't lose that to the truth._

It's a crazy thought, but Tony continues to think that despite everything, from the destruction of New York to personally being chucked out of a window, he has developed a soft spot for kid Loki. He's simple and plain, and his young innocence disturbs the violent man within. Thor had a good reason to still care for him all these years if this is what plagued his memories.

"Son of Stark, I require sustenance! Where is this 'pizza' you inclined to order?"

"Shut up, you're going to wake—" Too late. Loki is looking up at him with resilient green eyes.

"Where's my brother?" He asks softly, small knuckles still embedded in the billionaire's shirt.

"I'm here, Loki, what is it you desire?" Thor comes hurtling in. He receives a warning glance and doubles back. _He needs sleep, you big oaf._ Thor reluctantly tiptoes out the door, whispering after, "I'll be just lengths from your sleeping position, Loki. I have been informed a pizza is on the way."

Loki makes a face, clearly unaware of what a pizza is. He turns to glance at Tony and then lays his head back down, sighing inwardly. "When are you going to tell me the truth?" He asks, fixed with a calm expression.

Tony stops stroking his chin and looks down, caught between surprise and hesitance. He'd forgotten how clever of a lad Loki was. _I've got to stop with these stupid fantasies. He's still Loki, and he's fully aware of the situation. Next thing I know he's got me by the throat and dumping me out the window._ "What do you mean, kid? I thought we already went through this."

The two share a stare-off. Loki wins within the first round and Tony looks away, scoffing. How could anyone resist those eyes? They penetrate his soul worse than Pepper during that time of month. "Just get some sleep, will you? I don't have time for this. I've got Fury breathing down my neck, and—"

"Fury?"

"Ah, right. We left you out on that, didn't we?" Loki glares. "Ah, he's…a friend. Sort of. Not really. He works for an agency that I'm not entitled to speak of, and your visit kind of tipped him off."

"Does he search?"

"What?"

The dark-haired boy's grip tightens on his shirt until he feels the slightest pinch of nails. "Does he search for me? Am I to blame for such commotion? Surly I am at fault."

Here come the questions. Again. And the lies. _Again._ "What, you? Nah. See, I tend to get on Fury's bad side. He's just trying to check up on me and find out what's gone down with Thor. Nothing to worry about, though. Now, shouldn't you find a more comfortable place to sleep? My chest doesn't like the weight. See that thing you've got your head on? Yeah, it's kind of keeping me alive right now, and I'd rather it didn't break."

Loki doesn't move. "But I like it here."

"Yeah, well, my heart doesn't."

"I'm not moving."

The little brat wins another starring contest and snuggles up against him, smiling deviously. The scowl fades from Tony's face and he goes slightly red, his cheeks diced with a flush when he can't seem to return the affection promptly. "Just…go to sleep, okay? You've just woken up from, like, adulthood."

What comes next sends him into confusion. "Perhaps this _is_ the dream, Stark."

The sun begins to falter behind an array of stars, lost within darkness. Their shadows stretch out to become silhouettes, one significantly larger than the other.

_And if it should be, don't corrupt yourself like you've done before._

* * *

"The pizza has arrived, my friends!"

Tony jerks awake, unaware he had fallen asleep to begin with, and sends the child cooped on his chest flying. "Wah!" Loki does a tumble and lays slumped on the ground. He starts to cry out but catches of whiff of the pizza and staggers upright, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Damnit, Thor, do me a favor and _don't give me a heart attack_." Tony stands and mouths 'sorry' to Loki, who shoots daggers in his direction. "How did you get a freaking pizza? I never actually ordered one, that was to shut you up."

The mighty God grins proudly. "I improvised! The streets of New York are dangerous, but I managed myself directions by the words of a fair maiden. It took authority, but the workers of Pizza Palace offered me a box free of charge."

Tony will pick up the paper come tomorrow and read the headline: "Thor cosplayer threatens local pizza joint employers over money ordeal." He decides not to ask and wait for publicity to do its job. "You shouldn't be going out in public. Fury's still up my ass and threatening me with agents if I don't talk to him in the next hour."

"Set your worries aside and enjoy this mortal-given sustenance." Thor sets down the box on the coffee table.

Loki strolls over and sits on the carpet with his hands in his lap, starring at the greasy pastry with disapproving eyes. "This is what mortals enjoy on a daily basis? Must I eat it, brother? I'd prefer to discuss the happenings of my physical form."

"C'mon, kid, give it a try." Tony picks up a slice and offers it to the boy. He reluctantly takes the sloppy hunk of cheese into his hands. Slim, glossy canines break away the tip, and he chews, thinking over the taste several times before going for another bite. Thor and Tony laugh as he hungrily finishes off the remains. "Not so bad for mortal sustenance, now is it?" Stark gloats.

Tony goes to take a slice for himself, but the sound of footsteps interrupt any attempt to feast. Frowning, he sets it back in the box and stands up, only to come face to face with half a dozen SHEILD agents. "Took you guys long enough. Jarvis, do me a favor and let me know next time Stark has been broken into." "I'm sorry, sir, there was a security breach—"

"Give us the boy, Stark. As for you, Thor, come quietly. There doesn't need to be any trouble."

A female agent pushes through her fellow companions, sporting beautiful red hair and an outfit tight enough for his taste. Tony's jack slackens in shock. "_Natasha_?"


	6. Tattletale

**This was a lot of fun to right. And a lot of typing. Ouch.**

**~Hullo Cat**

* * *

"Do you enjoy stabbing people in the back? It sure as hell looks like it." Tony's face is red. He's pacing around the coffee table, and Thor pushes Loki behind him, his eyes straying towards the infamous hammer on the lounge counter. _Don't even think about it, Thor, you'll just screw everything up worse._

Just moments ago, the odd little trio discovered Agent Romanoff's intentions to help were muddled by perception. She had played them like puppets on string. This was the last time he involved her in anything—especially Friday hangouts. "I thought you agreed to keep your mouth shut, Tasha. You are _so_banned from Friday hangout. Like, _forever_."

Natasha folds her arms. Burgundy locks of hair billow at perfect length, churning with his stomach when she points a gun to his face and allows a smirk to pass. "I expect this kind of banter from the others, but not you, Stark. Where's the genius, locked up somewhere in that funny head of yours? I work for Fury—I can't exactly defy his orders."

She made a fair point. Tony refuses to admit that. This was just like her, to jump sides from boss to boss. "Well, you used to work for me. Put the gun away, Natasha, and let's settle this fairly. Thor—stop eyeballing your hammer. Save that for the alien race, m'kay?"

The set of agents standing only meters away instantly flick out rounds of pistols the moment she disposes of her own. "You're wrong about one thing, Tony. I may be under Fury's eye, but I didn't rat the kid out."

"Oh, please. Then who did?"

"Cap did. Why the shocked look? He's Fury's little minion." Natasha snorts and flips a curl with her free hand. Tony swallows and clenches his fists, _I'll kill him. I'll kill that man next time I see him._ And yet, Steve's betrayal really _didn't _surprise him. He was mister perfect, always having to do the right thing.

Loki pokes his head out from Thor's thigh. His eyes are narrowed into dark, angry slits, and Tony feels a sudden chill enter the room. Those were the eyes of a killer, not a child. "You speak of me like I'm a criminal. Don't I deserve an explanation? Stop lying to me!"

The boy's sibling leans down, patting his head. "This isn't a time for that. Patience, brother."

"I don't want patience, I want answers. What aren't you telling me, Thor?" Oh, geez, not the waterworks again. "What. Did. I. do?"

"Way to go, Natasha, making a little kid cry." Tony turns to glare at her, seemingly serious. "Tell your agents to back off, or I swear to god I'll—"

"You'll what? Don't put Loki in a dangerous situation. Come without the suit and we can discuss this at SHEILD, peacefully. Stark has no intentions of hurting him. He only wants an explanation. Doesn't he deserve that?" Why does Tony get the idea she isn't referring to Nick? His gaze falters and returns to gaze upon Loki, who is having his face rubbed down.

"Stop it, Thor," he muffles, "I can wipe my own face. Arg, Thor!"

"Just a moment, brother. You musn't struggle, or you'll only make it worse. "

He looks back at her. "And if we don't? What will you do?" She demonstrates by knocking him to the floor. Mjölne is flung across the room and lands in Thor's hand. Tony calls him off and huffs in submission. "Alright, I get it. Let me pop Steve in the face when we get there and you have yourself a deal."

* * *

SHEILD has several separate locations in which Tony never knew of. He quickly learns the 'office' building six blocks away is overrun by agents. He's quick to question Natasha. "They know about Friday hangouts, don't they? I wouldn't be surprised if there are cameras all over Stark."

"Fury does, if that's what you're implying. He didn't really care until you turned the Avengers team against him. Stop giving me your daggers and try to behave, okay?"

They enter the top floor and step outside the elevator. Loki has migrated from Thor and is grasping Tony's pant leg, tugging at it nervously. "Tony, why does Fury want me?"

"I told you kid, not a good time to ask." Tony can't bear to catch his expression. He just shoulders forward until he is leveled with Natasha, leaving the ravenette behind.

Natasha leads them inside a window-tinted room. There's an oval table in the center, and Fury is sitting at the very end, frowning. He looks up when the four enter and the frown deepens into a scowl.

Tony might have said something, but it isn't Nick that has caught his attention—sitting next to him is Steve. "I'm going to kick your ass so hard, Rogers." The soldier's eyes go wide when Tony hurtles forward, but the fight doesn't go anywhere but the end of his shirt. Steve holds him up as he throws punches at the air, growling and cussing.

"Cut it out, Tony. I only did what was necessary."

"What, going behind my back and tattling to Fury? Grow up, you bastard."

Steve looks wounded but sets him down, hardly batting an eye when the billionaire punches his jaw upright. Fury stands up from his chair, snarling angrily, "Stark, remove yourself from Steve and _sit down_."

"Don't worry, Nick, you're next." Tony whirls around, his upper lip curling with disgust. "Since when do I belong to you? Steve might, but I don't. Loki and Thor are _my _business. They crashed into _my_ house, last time I checked, not SHEILD."

A silence falls over the room. Fury doesn't bat an eye, but instead, turns to face Steve. The blond Avenger is looking at the floor, his cheeks red and lip trembling. Tony is quick to notice this, feeling a sudden hint of guilt at the soldier's upset appearance. To his surprise, Loki pads over and takes Steve's hand, squeezing it slightly. The two smile at each other.

"You have a lot to learn, Tony." Fury sounds calm, but the drumming of his fingers suggest otherwise. "You're acting like a child, trying to blow me off when we have bigger problems at hand. Just as Natasha has tried to explain to you, I have no intentions to hurt..." his voice trails off and he looks back at the child, obviously disturbed, "Loki. However, I do agree with your terms."

Tony folds his arms. "Damn right you do. Wait—which ones?"

Natasha rolls her eyes, but speaks in turn for her 'Boss'. "We can discuss that later. Wouldn't you agree?" She tips her head towards Loki, and he sucks in air, _oh. Those terms._

"Has Son of Rogers told you everything?" Tony jumps when Thor's voice rings out from the opposite corner of the room. He'd forgotten the big guy was there. In fact, it just now came to his realization that not only were Natasha, Steve, Thor, Loki, Fury and himself present, but six other SHEILD agents, all in which standing by the doors or windows.

Fury nods. "He has."

Steve's shoulders tighten a little.

"But you should thank him for it. Tony's stalling didn't do anyone any good. Thor, I'd like to speak with you in private concerning the stability of your world. I'll have Agent Darcy here find you some more suitable clothes. "

As Fury guides the Norse God out the door, Tony can't help but chortle at Thor's trailing response: "Is my battle attire not of Migard taste?"

The agents file out the door afterwards, including Agent Darcy, who is looking around and worriedly muttering, "Where the hell can I find clothes in headquarters?"

Natasha, Tony, Steve and Loki are left to sit and take in another awkward round of silence.

Loki is first to speak among them. "Tony, did you save that pizza?"


End file.
